The chain
by cycathewise
Summary: He shouldn't have done it. To lose his life for her, was love. Warnings: Blood,blood vomit, character death.


Authors note: This is one of the stories that are really sad and bloody! Be warned!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the full version of Simple and Clean!

The Chain

Kairi walked down the dirt road which she hated. Never did she like to be reminded of what he did for her, out of love. He shouldn't have left, the god chose her not him to be his play toy (not sexual for all you perverts). He should be walking down this road to go to the place where she was headed. Forced to remember the good times when they were together, as happy as happy can get. No. She was being selfish, not grateful for what he did for her. Love. He loved her and gave to only thing he had left. His life.

She clutched the small chain on her neck as she walked down the road. She would not cry, he asked her not to cry. Crying won't bring him back. Not back to her arms were they would be happy. Not back to her home where they lived. He won't come back.

"Sora" She whispered as she walked.

"Kairi!" Shouted a boy about the age of 14 "Wait up"

"Come and catch me Sora!" Laughed a girl about the same age.

"Come 'on! Wait up!" Whined Sora.

Coming to a stop Kairi laughed at the teen as he ran up to her. Sora was probably the cutest guy in the whole world. He was baby faced, with some baby fat still on his cheeks. His eyes were a deep blue, so deep you could get lost in them. He had spiky brown hair, and the silliest grin. He was about her size just a little taller. He wore a red shirt and pants with a white and black jacket over it and a blue belt. He wore yellow shoes that were to big for him. And around his neck was the most beautiful silver chain pendant in the shape of a crown. His most treasured possession.

"Kairi you run way to fast" Said Sora panting for breath.

"Hehe, you're just to slow Sora" Kairi teased.

Kairi was a red head, her hair when down to her neck. She too was baby faced, and had violet eyes. She wore a white tank-top with a purple belt with a violet skirt. She wore white and purple zipper shoes (They were style).

"Oh well" Sora said shrugging it off. "Come' on we need to get back to your house before we get late"

Kairi shook her head "Sora it's your house too you know"

Sora remained silent. He rubbed his left shoulder and grimaced in pain. Kairi looked concerned as she watched the boy.

"Is it hurting again?" She asked.

"Huh? Oh no, it isn't" He said quickly not wanting the girl to worry.

"Ok whatever you say Sora"

Walking down the dirt road to Kairi's home they chatted and teased each other. The two had known each other since they were born. Always friends and lovers though they wouldn't admit to it. Not even to each other.

Both lived in a town of Destiny, a small farming town with sweet people.

Stopping at a house on the cobble stone road they walked inside. It was a four room house with a kitchen and two bedrooms and a bathroom. The house also had a pantry and a closet in each bedroom.

"Riku?" Sora called with a singy-songy voice "Where are you?"

"In the kitchen making dinner" I voice answer with the same siny-songy voice.

"Ugh" Sora said as he walked in the kitchen "Spare my poor stomach from your torturous food!"

"Would you rather starve Sora?" The voice answered "I can arrange that"

The voice came from a 16 year old boy with silver hair and well toned muscles. He was taller then the other teen and with a serious attitude. He was wearing a yellow shirt with two strips of black forming a "X" on his chest he wore black pants with a second layer of puffy blue fabric over them. He had the face of a teen that had aqua eyes.

"Aw Riku you wouldn't do that!" Sora whined

Sora was the only person that could get Riku out of serious mode with his carefree, bouncy attitude.

"Then sit down and don't complain" Riku said with a smile.

"Yes sir" Sora said and sat at the table.

Kairi giggled at Sora's antics and hugged Riku.

"What's for lunch?" She asked

"Fish" Riku answered and broke free from Kairi's iron grip.

Once again she giggled and sat down across from Sora. Riku brought the fish to the table. If anyone was a great cook it was Riku. He had cooked for five years, since his and Kairi's parents had left on a trade road. There parents would return every other month to give them money and to check on them.

The fish was a golden carp (I don't know) grilled in the potbelly stove that they had. It was decorated with tomato, lettuce, and parsley that the town grew. The smell of cooked fish filled the house and made the mouths of those who were in the same room of it water.

Sora began to poke the fish with his fork knowing that Riku hated when he did that. As usual the older teen slapped the boys hand and shook his head. Rubbing his red hand Sora chuckled and began to fiddle with the silverware on the table.

"This looks great Riku" Sora complimenting the boy.

"Thanks" Riku said as he began to cut the fish into pieces.

"Thank you gods for this food" Sora said sighing.

"True Sora" Kairi agreed

Sora gave Kairi a smile. His smile. It was a mix of happiness and suffering, but it always made her blush like crazy.

"Oh dear" Riku said smiling. "Love is in the air"

"What?" Both Kairi and Sora said in unison.

"Hehe" Riku snickered at their red faces.

And thus they began to eat. They talked about what happen that day and what they were going to do tomorrow.

"Hey Sora" Riku asked

"Ya?" Sora answered.

"When are you going to admit to it?"

"Admit to what?" Sora said face still a little red from the last comment Riku had said.

"That you love her"

"Riku!" Sora said his face growing red again.

"Admit it"

"There's nothing to admit!" Sora said pouting.

At this Kairi looked at her plate. Her eyes a little damp. 'Is there really nothing to admit am I the only one that has feelings for him?'

Sora seeing Kairi's reaction thought fast.

"Well, that's a lie, but is still won't admit it" Sora said not making eye contact with Kairi.

Kairi lifted her head processing what he said. She smiled and blushed. Riku smirked.

They all ate there food slowly savoring each bite. Sora only teased Riku's cooking, but the truth was that he loved it. Not as much as his late mother, but it was a rival.

Sora's mother was killed about two years ago; she was a sacrifice to the gods. The problem was that the god didn't eat the body. No. The god, Ercos, tortured the sacrifice to death, or worse. Ercos would send a close friend to pick up the dying sacrifice and take it back to the villagers. In return the village would always have food and water, be free from disease, and have much money. Of course the village would have to face the lost of a citizen to the gods.

Sora and his mother were very close, they would do everything together. Sora never had a father. The man just upped and left, never to be seen again. But as long as the two were together nothing mattered. That was until Ercos chose Sora's mother to be his toy.

_

* * *

_

_All the townsfolk were outside waiting the arrival of the god Ercos. All were anxious and one question rang in all the heads. Who was the chosen one? The all looked at each others faces hoping that they, or themselves, weren't going to see the light of the day after that's day. _

_Sora, his mother, Kairi, and Riku stood together waiting for the time of the gods. All were pleading that they weren't the ones. Sora's mother was holding Sora's hand, Sora was looking at the sky, and Kairi and Riku were hugging each other trying to calm themselves. _

_Then a bright light came from the sky. A voice boomed a chant. All the townsfolk covered their eyes. When the light faded to a weaker red light it let out a menacing cry._

"_It is time for all the choosing, who will go? Only I know" _

"_For I am death manifested in this light to take what is rightfully mine"_

"_Your lives are what I seek; your hearts are what I need"_

"_Light and dark, pain and joy are all things that are mine to grasp"_

"_Love is a blessing, hate is a gift"_

"_All of you are mine to keep"_

"_And thus a question is given" _

"_Who are you? What are you? Are you all just a thought?"_

"_A dream that is too far to reach?"_

"_Or a nightmare that is in front of the"_

"_Have you a beating heart?" _

"_Have you a mind that wanders?"_

"_Are you all breathing?"_

"_Or are you just imagining?"_

"_Are you a gift to us gods?"_

"_Or a burden that weighs us down?"_

"_I have the answers you have the mind"_

"_And thus another question you seek"_

"_Which one of you am I going to meet?"_

_As the chant ended the light began to speak._

"_I have chosen"_

_Everyone stood in silence, Sora held his mom tighter. She placed her hand on his head. _

_The light began to glow, and then the light made a beam. Whoever the beam touched was to walk to the cavern of Ercos. Where they would be killed. _

_The beam was shot. Everyone closed there eyes. Then Sora's mother cried out. The town could only look in horror as to who was chosen. Sora's mother glowed a faint red light as she held her son. _

"_You are the chosen one"_

_Sora refused to believe that his mother was the one he snapped._

"_No!" Sora cried out and released his mother and ran towards the light._

"_Sora!" His mother cried out as she tried to grab the boy._

"_You can't take her! You're just a light you can't hurt us!" Sora shouted._

"_You should learn to hold your tongue, boy!" The angry light shouted. "Maybe you need a lesson in manners!"_

_And with that the light released a bright laser that headed toward the twelve year old. Sora had no time to douge the beam and was impaled. The laser hit Sora in the left shoulder, ripping through the flesh and out the other side. Blood was splattered on the cobble stone road. Sora fell to his knees and gasped for air. Grabbing his injured shoulder, he coughed blood and began to shake violently._

"_Sora!" His mother cried out in horror as she watched her son begin to vomit blood._

"_Have you learned?" The light said evilly "You aren't a god, just a boy. Do you need another lesson?"_

"_No please stop!" Sora's mother cried out running to her son._

_Reaching the place where her son was she spread her arms out and blocked access to her injured son with her body. She was crying in pain for seeing her young son that way. _

"_Please spare him he's only a boy, he doesn't know what he's doing!" She pleaded._

"_Very well" The god said. "Come to the cave when you're finished"_

"_Yes my god" The woman said arms still outstretched._

"_Let this be a lesson to you all!" The god yelled. "You cannot escape the will of the gods!" _

_And with that the god vanished, leaving the people in distress. _

"_Sora!" Kairi cried out._

_All the townsfolk began to discuss what they just experienced. _

"_Sora, my child, I'm so sorry" The child's mother bent down and was cradling the boy._

"_It's not fair" Sora said weakly then vomited more blood. _

"_Shh, Sora I know I know" She began to cry harder. "But this is the will of the gods, we have no say"_

"_Sora! Kairi cried out again and began to run her fallen friend._

"_Kairi!" Riku shouted and ran after her._

_When they finally reached the two. She fell to her knees and began to cry and hug the two people. _

_After getting both Sora and hits mother back to their house Sora got medical attention, but the difference between a normal wound and a wound made by the gods was that no matter how much ether you use the injured will be in pain. And the wound will never heal completely, a constant reminder of what you did. _

"_Ow! stop!" Sora cried out as the doctor sewed his shoulders flesh together again._

"_Shh…Sora it'll be over soon…just hang in there" His mother reassured him. _

_Kairi and Riku were in the other room, listening to there friend's cries to stop the pain. They felt so useless. Kairi was crying while Riku stared at his feet wincing every time Sora called out. Finally the cries stopped. And the doctor walked out of the room, wiping his bloody hands on a rag. Looking over to Riku he nodded once and left. In the other room soft sobs were heard. Rising from his chair Riku walked over to the room and listened to the last talk the two would have together. _

"_Sora" Sora's mother said softly. _

"_I don't want you to go" _

"_It can't be helped"_

"_Don't go"_

"_I'm sorry"_

"_I don't want to be alone"_

"_You won't I'll always be with you"_

"_Mother"_

"_Here" Sora mother said._

_Riku looked in. Sora was sitting up his shoulder wrapped up, and his mother was sitting next to him. Sora's mother was holding a chain. The chain was his mothers it had a sliver chain and a small crown on the end. It glittered in the light. The injured boy's mother opened Sora's hand and placed the chain gently in his palm. Sora stared confusingly at the chain. _

"_With this chain I'll always be with you" _

_Sora gaze didn't leave the chain. Sora's mother rose from the bed and walked to the door. _

"_Riku" _

_Riku lifted his head and looked at the adult. _

"_Please take care of him"_

"_Yes ma'am"_

_Sora's mother smiled and walked to the kitchen and hugged the crying Kairi. She spoke softly to her and Kairi nodded. Then walked again to Sora's room. _

"_Sora"_

_Sora knew it was time and began to cry hard. His mother walked to her son and embraced him. They stayed that way for a few minutes then Sora's mother released Sora._

"_Take care Sora and keep the chain" Those were Sora's mother last words to her son._

_Then she left, and never came back. _

* * *

Something began to buzz in the back of Sora's head. Sora suddenly felt dizzy and every seemed to black out. _It's time._

"Sora are you ok?" Riku said concerned.

Sora didn't answer. He was staring into space.

"Sora! Hello?" Kairi pushed the boy.

Sora suddenly looked out the window and stood up.

"Sora?" Kairi said.

Sora broke into a run out of the kitchen and out the door. Riku and Kairi followed. Sora was standing outside along with a lot of other people looking at the sky. A red light orb was in the sky. Everyone recognized the light. Ercos. The chant was in the air again. Everyone was nervous. He was back too early. Just two years he promised five.

"What are you here for my god?" One man said.

"For another sacrifice" The light sounded amused "I have become bored"

"But my god!"

"Silence!" The god shouted.

The town became quiet.

"I have chosen"

Sora, Kairi, and Riku looked at each other terror in everyone of there eyes. Everything that happened two years ago came rushing back to their minds. The thought of never seeing Sora's mother again echoed hauntingly in the back of their heads. Sora fiddled with the pendant like he always did when he was nervous.

Once again Ercos released a beam that would decide the person's fate. Everyone closed there eyes.

Kairi suddenly felt a burning feeling touch her, she couldn't help but scream. She snapped her eyes open and looked down. Her small body and saw a faint red glow.

"No" She said and she broke down.

She was the chosen one she was going to die.

"K-kairi" Came the voice of her brother.

She looked up tears blurred her vision. All the townsfolk were gaping at her, but they also looked relived. Riku was kneeling beside her with a look is disbelief. And Sora.

Sora was staring at the ground complete terror in his face.

Repeat. Only with another person. It was like the gods enjoyed seeing him suffer.

"Come to the cavern" The god said with a monotone voice.

"Wait!" Riku cried out. "Is there anyway to change this?"

"But of course" The voice said slightly amused. "A switch can be made"

"H-how?" Riku said afraid of the answer.

"I will only accept the one chained to a painful fate, who lost what made there life and disregard the laws set to this world" (can you guess? T.T)

"What?" Riku said trying to solve the riddle.

"They know who they are" Ercos mused.

Then the light disappeared. Leaving the town to ponder over the riddle.

"Kairi go back to the house" Riku ordered.

Kairi agreed and began her walk back to the house. Tears still spilling over. She stepped into the house. She was surprised to find Sora sitting at the kitchen table clutching the small pendant around his neck.

"Sora?"

"The riddle" Sora said

"Ya, I hope Riku can find the person…What am I talking about?" Kairi shook her head "the gods chose me I'm the one to die"

"Unless they can find the person of the riddle"

"Ya but there is no chance that the person would admit it"

"Do you know the person?"

"No"

Sora noticeable tensed up. He slowly rose from his chair not making eye contact with the female.

"Are you sure?"

Kairi thought hard then shook her head. Next thing she knew she was pinned to the wall by Sora. The poor boy's hands were shaking and his cinnamon colored hair covered his downcast face.

"S-sora?" Kairi cried out frightened by his reaction.

"Kai….Please try" Sora sounded like he was about to cry.

"Sora I don't know!"

"I will only accept the one chained to a painful fate, who lost what made there life and disregard the laws set to this world" Sora recited the riddle.

Kairi stared at the boy, she had never seen him act this way. The boy lifted his head and sapphire eyes met violet. His eyes were filled with determination. His chain dangled from his neck, glittering as the light hit it.

Then it hit her. Chain, pain, lost, and laws. It all fit. Kairi looked at the chain around her loves neck, then his left shoulder, and remembered his mother's death. The one chained to a painful fate, who lost what made his life, and disregards the laws of the world. Sora, was the switch.

"S-sora…No" She shook her head.

There was no way. Why would Ecros want Sora?

"I'm the switch Kai… and I accept the terms"

"What!" Kairi cried out her eye filled with shock.

"Kairi I can't let you die…I can't… He needs you"

"Riku needs you too! He chose me! Not you!" Kairi was crying hard.

"Ah, Kai" Sora said shaking his head slowly. "People do crazy things for love"

"Love? Sora?" Kairi stared at him in disbelief.

Was he saying…that he loved her?

"Ya Kai love" Sora smiled. "I love you" (Ugh… I have to put it…Drama)

Kairi was shocked. But the best was to come. He kissed her! The kiss was gentle and short. They looked at each other, both blushing.

"Here" Sora was holding something in his hand. The chain.

"Sora.. Your chain" She was still shocked.

"I'm giving it to you"

"But Sora it's your mother!"

"Hehe…Kai I'm not going to get through this" Sora admitted.

"No! Sora you can't!"

Sora opened Kairi's hand and dropped the silver chain. He smiled.

"Sora" Her voice barely a whisper.

The boy just smiled, then grabbed he waist and shoved her in the pantry.

"Sora!" Kairi cried out.

"Sorry Kairi but you can't get out" The sounds of a lock turning came from the other side of the door.

"Sora! Open the door!" Kairi cried grabbing the handle and tried to open the door.

"No"

There was a pause. Sora could hear Kairi sob in the pantry. He began to walk away.

"Sora?"

The boy stopped.

"Ya?"

"Will you come back?"

"Of course" Sora said smiling.

"Safe?"

The boy frowned he didn't want to lie.

"Sora? Will you come back safe?"

"Kai I love you" Was his answer.

"Sora!"

"I'll come back to you I promise!" (Stick in a song!)

_When you walk away you don't hear me say_

_Please oh baby_

_Don't go_

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_

_It's hard to let it go_

"Sora!"

But he was gone.

"Sora!" She screamed.

She was alone. Sora was going to get himself killed. And for her . Kairi sank to her knees and cried.

_You're giving me_

_Too many things_

_Lately you're all a need_

_You smiled at me_

_And said_

Sora walked down the dirt road, his thoughts only on what he was leaving behind. Kairi, Riku, his mother's chain, but if it would keep the two together that's all that mattered. He didn't care that he was running to his death, or that he may never see the next light of day. The only thing that mattered was that Kairi was alright.

"Hehe" He snickered as he ran "At least I admitted it"

Involuntarily he cried as he ran, the tears slipping down his face like glass that shattered as they hit the floor.

"Kairi forgive me"

_Don't get me wrong I love you_

_But does this mean I have to meet_

_Your father? _

_When you older you'll understand what I meant_

_What I meant when I said "no _

_I don't think life quite that simple"_

"Kairi?" Riku called as he walked in the seemingly deserted home.

He was depressed that he didn't find the person in the riddle. He was going to lose his little sister. 'I probably would have found the guy if Sora helped' He thought bitterly.

"Kairi!" He shouted

"Riku?" The voice was muffled but it was definantily Kai's voice.

Riku ran over the kitchen and looked around. No sign of Kairi anywhere.

"Riku! Let me out!" Said the voice from the…pantry?

"Kai? Why are you in the pantry?"

"Riku let me out please! I have to stop Sora!" She sounded like she was crying.

Riku opened the door and saw his sister a mess.

"Kai?"

"Riku you have to stop Sora!" She said in between sobs.

"What about Sora?" His voice was filled with fear as he knelt down to his sister's level.

"He's the switch Riku! The switch!"

"What?" Now his voice shaky.

"He was the riddle! He's going to kill himself!"

Riku jumped up and ran out the door. 'It's not possible! He can't be please let me not be too late!'

* * *

Sora walked to the entrance to the cave. He was but twenty feet from it, and he froze. He couldn't do it. He thought of his mother. She stood here; she stared at the entrance of the same cave, and died at the same place.

"I'm following my mother's footprints" He said out loud.

He sighed and continued to walk to the cave.

"Sora!" Riku shouted

He saw him he was walking into the cave. His back turned to the world and his life.

"Sora! Wait!"

The boy froze and turned around. Seeing his friend the young teen tried to run out of the cave. But a shield came up before the boy could step out.

"Riku!"

The older teen ran to the shield and placed his hands on it and pushed. The shield wouldn't budge. Riku looked at Sora with terror in his eyes. But the other boy was smiling his goofy smile.

"How could you be smiling?"

"Smiling always helps me accept the facts"

"Sora! Please don't go"

"Riku what's done is done…My life is over"

"Sora, why?"

"Because I loved her"

"…Thank you"

"You're welcome Riku"

The boy turned around and walked into the cave. But he called over his shoulder.

"I promised I would go back to her! Don't worry I don't intend to break it!"

The he was gone. The darkness of the cave swallowing him up. Riku knew he would see him again, but he wouldn't be alright.

_When you walk away _

_You don't hear me say_

_Please oh baby_

_Don't go_

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_

_It's hard to let it go_

* * *

Sora walked into the dark abyss, anything that moved would cause him to jump. The walls were covered in a greasy substance, and the ground had stains all over them. After walking for a few minute Sora came across a clearing. It was about fifty feet across and wide.

"Ercos! Show yourself!" Sora shouted.

A small red light came out of nowhere and floated down to the center of the clearing.

"You came" The light sounded amused. "I was beginning to worry"

"How dare you try to take her life!" Sora shouted angrily.

"Her life? Child I wasn't after her life" If the light could smile then it would have then "But yours"

"Mine?"

"Yes, you the boy who defied me, who wasn't afraid of me, who tarnished my reputation with the other gods"

Sora stood in silence.

"The other gods thought I was going soft, me, the god of death! Soft?" The god growled "No I couldn't take it, so I vowed I would kill you"

"You sick monster" Sora spat.

"Maybe so, but for now let the game begin"

The light began to expand and exploded. In place of the light was a monster. Its body was made like a black wolf; it had claws and teeth that looked like they could cut through flesh easily. But its body dripped with human bodies that seemed to be melted together. They were all moaning.

Sora froze in place looking at the god in terror. Never had he seen such a thing.

**(Warning the following scene may be graphic!) **

The god took the element of surprised of the boy and with its tail slammed the boy into the wall. Sora gasped in pain as he heard a sound of bones cracking, red hot flames of pain shot up his body. He screamed, and the god laughed.

The god wrapped his tail around the boy and began to squeeze the daylights out of him. Sora gasped for air. Ercos continued to constrict him till he coughed up blood. Then he dropped him at his feet. The boy fell to the ground with a satisfying thump. Sora groaned as he attempted to rise but the god wasn't done yet. With one claw he cut the flesh of his old wound on his shoulder. Sora screamed. Blood now drenched the boys clothing and the ground. He once again began to vomit blood from his mouth.

Ecros was amused at this sight. He loved to see people suffer. But it was about time the boy was put through real pain. With a flick of his tail the child was pinned to the ground. Then with one claw he slowly began to pierce through Sora's stomach. The boy screamed again in agony as he felt the organs in his body become displaced or severed. The god began to twist his claw and pulled out. Blood was splattered everywhere.

This continued for hours till the god was satisfied. The bloody boy was lying limp on the ground, but he was still breathing. He was about to give the finishing blow but thought better of it. He wanted not only Sora to suffer but for his friends to suffer too.

"Child I'm done with you" Then he smiled "Now it is your friends turned to suffer"

Then to god turned back into the small red light that looked so innocent compared to the monster it held inside. And it disappeared leaving Sora laying there losing more life by the second.

"Gods help me" Sora whispered in pain. "Please end it all"

**(Ok its over…I feel dirty) **

* * *

Riku was sitting outside for hours his eyes only on the shield of the cave. He was scared; he knew something bad had happened. He knew Sora was dieing.

Suddenly the shield disappeared, causing Riku to jump. He stared at the opening for a few minutes, then leapt up and ran in.

"Sora…please" Riku whispered as he ran through the dark cavern. "Please don't be dead"

Riku stopped short when he reached the clearing, blood was everywhere. When his eye landed on the body of a small boy he couldn't help it and threw up. Sora was covered in blood. He had a hole in his stomach that was releasing lots of blood.

Wiping his mouth he ran to Sora.

"Sora!"

The boy didn't answer. Riku's heart began to race. He grabbed the teen and began to shake him.

"Sora! Sora!" The shouted as he shook him.

"Ugh…Riku?" The boy said weakly.

"Sora hang on" He urged the boy.

"Riku it hurts"

"I know but hang on! Kairi's waiting on you"

"Kai?"

"You said you promised her that you'd come back!"

"I did didn't I?"

_Hold me _

_Whatever lies beyond this morning_

_Is a little later on_

_Regardless of warnings_

_That future doesn't scare me at all_

_Nothing's like before _

"I'll carry you"

"Riku…" The boy paused.

"…You don't think your going to make it?"

The teen shook his head. The older one picked him up anyway.

"Hold on for a few more minutes Sora"

And he ran out of the cave.

* * *

Kairi looked out the window. It had been hours and neither of the boys had returned. She hoped that they were safe. But in her heart she knew her hopes were lying. She knew that something was wrong. She let a lone tear go down her face.

"Sora…Riku"

Then she heard he sounds of pounding feet. But it was so dark outside that she couldn't see who was running down the road. She squinted it was a male carrying something. He closer the figure got the clear it became.

"Riku?"

_The daily things _

_That keep us all busy_

_Are confusing me_

_That's when you came to me_

_And said_

It was Riku and he was carrying…Sora. Kairi began to choke as she saw Sora. It was like all her nightmares had came and attacked the person she loved. She was froze, everything seemed to freeze over in her heart. Her eyes overflowed washing away here pain and joy. She felt like all was lost.

Sora.

She bolted out the door and to the two males. Everything after that was a blur. She remembered Riku say something, and Sora looking at her and smiling. She remembered the doctor looking at them eyes filled with tears and saying there was no chance. She remembered her last talk with him, clear as day.

"Kai" He was lying I his bed, the sheets were covered in blood.

"You can't"

"Kai" He was smiling and a thin trail of blood trickled from his mouth.

"No! You're not leaving!"

"Kai… It's over"

_Wish I could prove I love you_

_But does that mean I have to walk on water?_

_When you're older you'll understand_

_It's enough when I say so_

_And maybe some things are that simple_

"Sora…no"

"I'll be with you"

"Please, don't go"

He was still smiling. He looked over to Riku on the other side of the bed. He was quiet, but his eyes screamed in sorrow.

"Riku?"

"…"

"Take care of her"

"You can count on it Sora" He replied quietly.

He looked back to Kairi, her eyes were basically swimming in tears.

"Kai"

"Please"

_Hold me _

_Whatever lies beyond this morning_

_Is a little later on_

_Regardless of warnings_

_That future doesn't scare me at all_

_Nothings like before _

Sora's strength began to fade. He knew he was running short.

"Kai don't cry"

"Sora"

_When you walk away you don't hear me say_

_Please oh baby_

_Don't go_

_Simple and clean is the way that your making me feel tonight _

_It's hard to let it go_

"I love you"

"….I love you too"

"I'm always with you"

"I know but still"

_Hold me _

_Whatever lies beyond this morning_

_Is a little later on_

_Regardless of warnings_

_That future doesn't scare me at all_

_Nothings like before _

"Keep that chain safe"

"Yes Sora"

Sora had no strength left. He felt like nothing.

"I love you"

And he closed his eyes for the last time.

_Whatever lies beyond this morning_

_Is a little later on_

_Regardless of warnings_

_That future doesn't scare me at all_

_Nothings like before _

* * *

Kairi stopped at a lonely graveyard. It was so quiet, there was no one to talk or joke with. If he were here that would be different. She looked at the small chain in her hand. With it he was always with her, but then why did she feel so lonely?

She opened the Iron Gate that moaned. Kairi walked down to her most hated place. There lay a tombstone at her feet. With the name of her love.

"Sora" She said tears swelling in her eyes. "Why aren't you here?"

"But Kairi I am" Said a voice next to her.

She didn't turn, she continued to stare at the stone at her feet.

"Sora…why do I feel so alone?"

"That's all but a feeling"

"It still hurts" She began to cry.

She felt someone touch her cheek, and wipe the tears away.

"Don't cry for me"

"I can't help it"

"I love you"

She looked up, but only the wind that swayed the tall grass was there. It had been this way forever. Her imagination always got to her. He was still dead, he couldn't be standing next to her. She lightly touched her cheek and smiled. She didn't feel so alone anymore.

"I love you too…Sora"

_Whatever lies beyond this morning_

_Is a little later on_

_Regardless of warnings_

_That future doesn't scare me at all_

_Nothings like before _

_Whatever lies beyond this morning_

_Is a little later on_

_Regardless of warnings

* * *

_

_That future doesn't scare me at all_

_Nothings like before _

End.

A/N: I felt morbid, ok? Sorry if I wasted time on this story but I got hooked on it. OMG! I made Sora die! Poor Kai! Argh! I put "I love you" way to much. I'll update both stories soon don't worry readers.


End file.
